Home is Calling (Being Rewritten)
by SilverMoon82
Summary: Tris has secrets that no one knows. Now she has been living in Dauntless for over six years she is finally ready to break free after an incident. Will a tall, dark, and muscular man finally break her shell and get her to spill her secrets? Adopted from WolfDiamaZhang.
1. The Beginning

_**A/N:**_ **Hey everyone! I'm Moon. I'm a multifandom writer. I have started writing again in the past few months after a loooong break. This story isn't my original idea. The amazing WolfDiamaZhang is letting me adopt her story Secrets/Got a Secret Can You Keep It? I'll be using the same concept as she was. But, her reason to let me adopt this story is personal. She also wanted me to inform you guys she can no longer write due to her busy life. She loves all her fans and hopes you'll love my version of this story as you did hers. **

**Tris POV: **

People tell me everyday how lucky I was to get the most wanted man in Dauntless. At first, I believed them. I had thought I was the luckiest girl alive. I thought I was so damn lucky to have him. I was wrong, so, so, so wrong. It wasn't until five years after I joined Dauntless on how wrong I was. But now I'm happy. So happy that words can't describe it. It has been six years since I left that asshole, five years since I've married the greatest man, four since the asshole became factionless, and three since our amazing daughter was born. Life couldn't get any better especially when new Initiates saw the most fearsome leader of Dauntless has a three-year-old running around his feet. But we'll get to this part later….

_**Six Years Ago **_

It has been six years since I left Abnegation, and joined Dauntless. After Initiation I decided to become a Leader. It was a tough and grueling process. My boyfriend, Four aka Tobias, tried to talk me out of it. I didn't let him talk me out of it. I was so glad I didn't. I enjoyed being a Leader. Many people thought I wouldn't last through the training. But here I was standing on the Leaders platform about to welcome the new members of Dauntless to their new home. It was the end of Initiation. Eric Coulter our new Head Leader stepped up to the edge of the platform and started his speech. "Welcome new members of Dauntless!" he boomed. "Today marks the day you officially have become full-fledged members of Dauntless. Tomorrow will start job assignments. You will pick your job based on rank. The person who ranked first will choose first, and the person who ranked last will choose last."

I tune out the rest of his speech. It has been the same speech since I have been Initiated and Tobias had the same speech when he had been Initiated. My lack of focus at the speech is broken when everyone starts cheering and lifting the new Initiates up in the air. Watching the celebration I could feel the ghosting of hands from when that was me. What a time that was to be that happy and free. Feeling a small smile grace my face I let myself relax a bit before I had to go home to face the very person that makes me miserable.

It is around midnight when I get home. Knowing I had to face him sooner or later I choose sooner. I'd rather get that torture over with sooner than dreading it. When I closed the door I could still hear the beat of the music down below. As soon as I closed the door I could hear his heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor. Knowing I was seconds away from a verbal assault I was ready to run. I knew I needed out of this toxic and abusive relationship, I couldn't bring myself to. It could also be the constant death threats that he makes against me.

He finally reaches me. His cold blue eyes hold no emotions as he opens his mouth to start the assault. Bracing myself I let all his harsh, cruel words look like they bounce off me. Deep down the words destroy me. His verbal abuse seems to go on forever. When he suddenly goes quiet I bring myself to look him in the eyes. For once I don't see Tobias, I see his father. The cold, cruel-hearted man that abused Tobias all his life until he escaped. I don't notice his hand raising until I feel a stinging sensation and I'm knocked to the ground.

"You bitch!" is all I can hear him exclaim as I hit the floor. He threatens to kill me if I tell anyone that he hit me. I stay on the floor until the door slams and I hear his footsteps fade. Slowly I pick myself up and walk in a daze to the couch. Lifting a hand to my cheek it still stings and is very hot. This was the first time he hit me. I feel something wet hit my hand that is to my cheek. Bringing my other hand up to my face I surprised to see that I have started crying. The words of my mother echo in the back of my mind.

"_If a man you love ever hits you better make sure he does it only once because that will be the last time he will ever do it." _

Steeling my resolve I get up off the couch and start packing my things. My mother's words repeat over and over in my head. It doesn't take me long to pack. I had only just started staying with Tobias, I mean, Four a few months ago when he insisted that I move in with him. What I didn't know was that his true colors and manipulative nature would show itself. But I was happy it did.

Walking out the door and shutting it was the best feeling ever, but I slightly dreaded the storm that would follow, especially after he read the note. Then with my two suitcases in tow, I set off for my Leadership apartment. Somehow at the bottom of my heart, I knew this was just the beginning of something great. With the peace of what I knew was the right thing to do, I could feel the fire that I once had in me starting to burn again.

_**Another A/N: **_**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Please review and leave some constructive criticism. I have decided to take some time on Unpredictable and rewrite the chapters I have written. Hoping to be able to update this story more often. ~ Moon**


	2. Unexpected Emotions

**Tris POV: **

I arrive just in time at my apartment to see our very disgruntled Head Leader fumbling with his keys and cursing quietly to himself. I move as quickly and quietly as I can to my apartment hoping he would not notice me. But with everything going how it was tonight my hopes were crushed. "Prior, I didn't expect you to ever use that apartment again. Did you and Number Boy get into a lovers' quarrel?" Eric slurs. Of course, he's drunk, who wouldn't be at the initiation party? Slowly I turn to face him.

"You could say that. But for your information, I will be using this apartment from now on." My words shock me. They seem to shock him to because from what I could tell he sobers slightly. All of a sudden his eyes narrow on one side of my face. I remember what he is looking at. I try my best to cover it. There had to be a red mark from where Four slapped earlier. "He hit you didn't he." His voice shocks me out of my stupor. His statement sounded like a question, but I knew it wasn't. Not wanting to respond I try to dart into my apartment.

His large hand catches my door as I try to shut it. Using all my strength I try to keep him out. My efforts are unsuccessful, he manages to push his way into my apartment. He sets down the suitcase that I had forgotten to grab before I tried to run for it. Sighing in defeat I close the door and then grab both suitcases and take them into the bedroom.

After I set them on the bed I come back out into the living room to see Eric sitting on my couch drinking a beer. The fire that just started up again inside me crackles. "Who the hell do you think you are! Just barging in like that on someone who doesn't want you in here is against the law!" I exclaim. Eric infuriates me even more by shrugging. I storm up to him and take the bottle out of his hands. He makes a grunt of annoyance but otherwise does nothing, he probably would have if he wasn't too drunk to. He gestures to the fridge implying me to get myself a drink. Sighing I comply. I walk to the fridge and grab a drink of my own.

Bregurdingly I sit by him with my drink and hand his back. "So, you and Number Boy are over then huh?" I stare at him for a few moments before nodding slowly. "About time you left his sorry ass. I knew it would happen someday." I stare at him incredulously. He stares right back.

You see, Eric and I have made a unique, friendship, I guess you could say. Well, we had to at least tolerate each other since we worked together every day. So a weird, but strong friendship evolved out of it. It bugged Four to no end that we had become friends because they both hate each other with a burning passion. I was glad Eric didn't push me to reveal anything or open up about tonight. Normally I would not have let anyone see me in this condition. But at this time I didn't care. I was hurting, angry, and blaming myself for everything.

Eric left my apartment thirty minutes later but it seemed like he was there for hours. I checked the time. It was barely past two o'clock in the morning. Seeing what time it was pissed me off to no end. I started throwing the empty and half-empty beer bottles against the wall. After I ran out of those I threw whatever I could get my hands on. When nothing else was in reach something inside broke. Slumping down on the couch I finally let my unshed tears fall. I couldn't explain why I was crying now and not when Eric was here, nor could I explain my sudden burst of anger. I also couldn't explain why I felt so at peace earlier or felt like my fire was back. Something inside me today simply broke.

_**Later That Morning **_

I woke up on my couch to my phone going off. Groggily and slightly hungover I answer. As soon as I answer it I regret not checking the Caller ID. '_What the hell Tris. You leave me after six effing years all because of one little slap?' _I feel myself start to cower away at the sound of his voice. This time I let the usually held back tears flow. His verbal assault on me starts, but this time I put the phone down and walk away.

A few minutes later I come back and hear him still screaming at me through the phone. I pick it up and cut him off. "You don't talk to your leader that way. Nor will you ever talk to me in that way again. We're done Four." and I made the most satisfying hang up ever. Silence shrouded me like a cloud and there was a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was free now, so why wasn't I happy? I feel more tears starting to flow. I decided right then and there I was not leaving my apartment today. I hade enough food and water to last me through a week. I mean who would miss me for a week while I heal?

Consulting my library I look up as much information as I can about any form of abuse and the survival after it. After finding no books on it I start my search through different databases that were compiled after the war. Those searches left me with a lot of information. I had many steps left in my recovery. I didn't realize that it was happening. I honestly thought I was the one with the problem and not him. How could I be so dumb?

A knock broke me out of my pity party. Slowly I trudge to the door. Opening the door I'm surprised to see Eric standing behind it. He tsk's at my appearance. "Get your ass ready. We're going for a train ride here soon."

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter seems sort of sucky. I'm trying as hard as I can in the first few chapters to match Wolf's original story. Hope y'all enjoyed! I'm going to start a review goal for this story. Let's shoot for 5 to 6 comments for this chapter? Also, Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Irregular posting schedule for now hoping for a regular one soon!**


	3. The First Step

_**A/N**_**: Another double A/N chapter! But thank you guys so much! Wolf is thrilled you guys are loving it so far. This is where I'll start taking things my own way and spinning it how I want it. Hoping to get the chapters going longer. Let's get on with this chapter! **

**Tris POV:**

Shutting my apartment door I lock it so he can't come barging in. As quickly as I can I change out of my sweaty and beer smelling clothes. Still, having some wits about me with the pounding headache that was now just arising I check the weather. Seeing it as it was only going to be a cool sixty degrees out, so I grab a light sweater to take with me. Not long after I'm ready I unlock the door ready to face the day, or what was left of it.

_**Sometime Later: **_

We jump off the train at what was the grounds in which we played capture the flag. Taking a moment I scan our surroundings. It seems as though nothing has changed except the Ferris wheel is now in worse shape than it was six years ago. It was leaning towards one side and one of the carriers had fallen off and was in pieces on the ground below. Sighing I follow Eric who had started jogging down the hill not that long ago.

When we get into the heart of the area he leads me to the round thing with the horses or the carousel as it was once called. I find him sitting on one of the benches that are bolted down to the ride. I decide to get on one of the many animals that surrounded him. We sit in silence on what seems like forever. To me, it almost seems unnatural for us to be hanging out. "You know all the other leaders were furious you didn't show up to job assignments today," the calmness in his voice startles me. "Giving a convincing lie was the hard part."

I mull over my words before I say anything. "You didn't have to. Should have just let them be mad at me. But, tell me what lie you made up." The last part was a challenge, well, somewhat. He cocks an eyebrow at me. His piercing catching the light just right to make it glitter. In one of Eric's rare smiles, his mouth quirks up just a little bit more than the other, but this time he just grins. This takes me by surprise.

"Now, if I told you it would take all the fun out of the surprise when you come back in tomorrow," he mocks. I roll my eyes at him. Of course, he would keep it a secret. That was just the Eric thing to do. We sit in silence and watch the sun slowly set over the horizon. As its setting Eric comes over to stand by me. "I know how much of an asshole he was to you. I didn't say anything because I knew you were smart enough to get out of there eventually." His words take me by surprise. For once my hurting heart doesn't get angry this time. I only nod in response.

When the sun had only fully set and the summer crickets had started chirping is when we made our way back to the train tracks. Somehow we had timed it just right to when we got to the tracks we heard the train approaching. We run alongside it and jump into the same car smoothly.

Even though it was only an hour-long train ride it seemed to take forever to get back to the compound. Eric jumped out first, and I followed soon after, but my landing caused me to fall. I get up and dust myself off. I hear Eric's rumbling chuckle coming from beside me. "Hungry?" My stomach only growls in response. His face breaks out into another grin, and this time I return it.

We enter the cafeteria together which is still buzzing with people this late at night. Getting a few hushed whispers and glances we were used to. But, it got a lot quieter than normal when we entered this time. I spare a glance at Eric. He's schooled his features into the rock-solid facade of the fearsome Head Leader. We get in line to get food and then slowly make our way to an empty table.

It wasn't a rare sight for Eric and I to enter the cafeteria together, nor was it unusual for us to sit together. This time there was an eerie silence to the room and I didn't understand why. It wasn't until the door to the cafeteria slammed open to reveal a very angry looking Four. I prepared myself for all hell to break loose then and there.

Four storms up to our table and slams his fists down on the table. "What the hell! You break up with me over a note and the next thing I know your prancing around with this bastard?!" Four's words take me by surprise. They sting but also anger me. Tears prick at the edges of my vision waiting to break free and I feel myself preparing for a verbal assault I knew I deserved. "I can't believe you, Tris. You're nothing but a…" I flinch as I hear skin to skin contact.

Seeing Four on the ground and Eric standing over him is a shock. But just looking at Four, I can see murderous rage in his eyes as Eric steps back and allows him to get up. Bracing myself to stop an all-out brawl, someone, I never expected to step in steps in. "Boys! I know you guys have had your differences, and there was a good reason that there was a punch thrown. But, we need to have a voice of reason here." I was shocked that Christina was standing between these two men who both easily cleared six feet. She turns and offers a small pained smile in my direction.

"Four go somewhere else and cool off. I'm sure Tris had her reasons for leaving. Now go!" I silently applaud her in my mind. "Now you, just go somewhere else in here. I have to talk to Tris." Surprisingly a steaming mad Eric complies. She sits down and looks at me. I try my best to not look at my former Candor friend. Christina is the only person in the compound to know what was happening between me and Four.

"You don't have to talk right now. But I'm glad you finally left. I'm here whenever you need me okay?" Her voice is gentle when it usually has an air of bluntness to it, I nod slowly taking a deep breath. She sits there while I finish my meal. After I'm finished and have put away my plate she walks with me to the Chasm.

We stood leaning up against the railing the only sound was the water roaring below the Chasm. I knew Christina wasn't going to push me for any more details about what happened. For that I was grateful. She was the friend I always asked for when I was still Abnegation. "We should go get you another tattoo," she yells over the noise. I nod in agreement.

When we enter Tori greets us with a grin. "Back for another one Tris? Or is it you this time Christina?" I smile back and reply, "It's just me today Tori." She nods and starts getting out fresh supplies while Christina and I go look at designs. One, in particular, catches my eye. It was a beautiful wolf with a crown of roses. It looked powerful, yet regal. Picking up the design I hand it to Tori.

A few hours later the tattoo is finished and has some of the fast healing ointment on it. I pay and Christina and I leave. After we say our goodbyes we go our separate ways for the night. She heads to her shared apartment with her husband Will and I head for one of the training rooms.

When I get to the main training room I'm surprised to hear someone already in there. Trying not to be noticed I peek my head in trying to see who was in there. I'm surprised when I'm met with a back halfway covered in Leadership stripes. "You know, you could take a picture it would last longer." his voice startles me. "I didn't mean to!" I squeak, "I was just trying to see who was in here." I could almost feel his smirk from here.

He turns from the punching bag he was on. Running a hand through his blonde hair he smirks at my reddening face. "C'mon Prior I was just messing with you." Of course, he was but I return his tease with a smile of my own. "Well, since you're already in here. Let's spar." The look on his face was all I needed for confirmation that he was ready.

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! I saw someone had a concern with my review goals. I would like to address this now. No, I will not hold a chapter hostage until that goal is met. I am personally a goal-oriented person. I set goals to push myself to get things done and the reviews help me with that. If you guys have any concerns please leave a review or message me! The next chapter will be up in the next couple of weeks due to the holidays. Love you guys! ~Moon**


	4. A Different Point of View

**Eric POV: **

It was slightly terrifying sparring Tris. Don't tell her I said that. She was a whirlwind of limbs. She moved so smoothly it seemed like she was floating across the mat. I could tell she was full of rage and other emotions I couldn't figure out. I knew after the events of the past couple of days were weighing on her. Knowing something was going on with her and Four, and not knowing what was wrong killed me. I had grown fond of Tris these past six or so years.

After a long grueling sparring session Tris and I finally stopped and took a break. I took my time cooling off but Tris being the firecracker she is didn't take as long. She was on a punching bag hitting the hell out of it. It wasn't until I saw the tears streaming down her face, did I end my break.

Before I reach her she slumps to the ground, her small body shaking with sobs. A pang went through my chest at seeing her like that. I kneel down next to her and tentatively put an arm around her. She winces and I withdraw my arm quickly. "It's okay. I just got another tattoo and it's getting a little sore." I just nod and silently put my arm back around her. We sit on the floor of the training room for what feels like hours.

Finally, her crying quiets into little hiccups. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just burst into tears like that. I just don't know what came over me." I take a long moment to mull over my words before I reply. "You're my friend Tris. Don't apologize. You just got out of a toxic relationship with a person whom you thought you loved or you still love." She bites her lip and nods. My heart clenches at how defeated that look was.

_**A/N: **_**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I am currently having writer's block with this story. I have rewritten this chapter about a hundred times and this is all I have currently. Thank you to the person who gave me further information about this site. I do know about the views and visitors, but that doesn't mean that they will like the story. Plus I like to interact with my readers and get constructive criticism for that chapter. If you have any further concerns please PM me about it and I'd be happy to talk about it. Again I apologize for such a short chapter, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! I'm hoping the next one will go smoother. See ya next chapter ~Moon**


	5. Confusion

**Tris POV: **

When Eric called me his friend something squeezed unpleasantly in my chest. I brushed it off as my emotions running high today. I tune out the rest of the things he is saying. I start to walk off but Eric catches my wrist. Turning to look at him I see genuine concern in his eyes. Sighing to myself I don't try to take my wrist out of his grip.

"I saw Four lurking about your apartment door earlier before I came here, you uh… could come to stay with me tonight if you'd like." I'm taken a little aback by his question but I can feel a small smile bloom across my face.

**Eric POV: **

Idiot! I curse to myself for being so stupid at asking her this question. I almost miss her answer over my quiet cursing. "Why the hell not?" I look at her curiously. She just gives me a big grin and shrugs her shoulders. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch and the tightness in my chest release. "Well, let's go then."

When we reach my apartment door, which coincidentally was right next to hers. But, thankfully there were no tall, dark, and temperamental guys hanging about. Even though I was itching to fight Four I was not doing it in front of Tris. Unlocking my apartment I let Tris step inside first. When I close the door I make sure to secure all the locks on it because knowing that bastard he'd find the code to my door.

"Where's your beer?" Tris's voice rings out from the kitchen area of my apartment. "Somewhere in that mess of a fridge!" I call out. I smile at the small disgusted sound she makes when she opens the fridge.

I go into my bedroom and rummage through the drawers for some clothes for her to sleep in. I'm picking out my smallest sized clothes for her when I remember that I have some clothes stored from when my sister got special permission to visit me. So I quickly find those and they seem to be about her size.

Coming out of my room I see Tris on the couch with a bottle of beer and some random book she found on my many shelves. Getting closer I see the cover better. Surprisingly, it is one of my favorite books that I own. "That's my favorite novel," she jumps at the sound of my voice. I chuckled a bit and grab the other unopened beer that was sitting on the coffee table. We sit in comfortable silence for a while.

**Tris POV: **

Why did you agree to this? Is what was currently running through my mind. Oh right spending the night at my friend's apartment because he doesn't want Four breaking into my apartment. That still did not ease my mind one bit. I take another sip of my beer unsure on how to break this silence. Thankfully I was the one who didn't have to break it.

"So, how's that new tattoo doing?" Eric asks, gesturing to it. Idly my hand flits over it. "Doing pretty good. The usual after sting hasn't set in yet." He chuckles slightly at that. Hearing that sound makes my heart flutter a bit. _No. Stop that you stupid brain. _I mentally scold myself. I had no reason to be feeling like this again so soon after breaking up with someone no matter how toxic it was.

"Tris? Earth to Tris?" I snap out of my revere to Eric waving his hand in front of my face. I just nod acknowledging that I was hearing him. "It's getting late now. I'll take the couch and you can have my bed." He says handing me a small stack of clothes he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. I look at him curiously as I take the stack from him. Carefully unfolding it I realize the articles of clothing seem to be about my size.

"Where did you get these?" He shrugs nonchalantly before answering. "My sister. She came to visit, on special permission, when I was violently sick I couldn't even move or eat." I just look at him and nodded slowly, slightly remembering a time when I was sick in Abnegation. I also shudder at the thought of being that sick again.

"Wait," I pause as I was starting to walk to the bathroom to change, "I'll take the couch and you can keep the bed." Silently swearing to myself for just now registering what he said earlier. He frowns at me slightly. "No, you're taking the bed. I'd rather sleep on the couch." I glare at him slightly.

"I don't think so, Eric Coulter. You are taking the damn bed. I'm not that person to just barge in and kick you out of your bed." I say lowly. He glares at me, so I glare back. We stand there just looking at each other for what seems to stretch on forever.

Later in the night, I glare at the closed door that separates me from the living room of Eric's apartment. Hating myself slightly for relenting because of the yawn that escaped my mouth. That also seems to solidify that I was taking the bed and Eric was not taking no for an answer. Secretly I was grateful for his insistence for me taking the bed. His bed was a whole hell of a lot more comfortable than mine.

* * *

After what feels like hours of tossing and turning I look over at the small digital clock Eric has on his nightstand. Groaning at the bright red numbers glaring at me I sit up slowly. Tonight my mind would not shut off. It was filled with thoughts of Four and me wondering what I did to deserve what he did to me. I had already cried several times that night; I was not crying again. Looking around Eric's room for what seemed to be the thousandth time I notice what seems to be a photo album sitting on his dresser.

Quietly I get out of bed and pad over to it. As quietly as I can I grab the book and take it back to bed with me. Opening it up I gasp slightly at the images that appear. The light of the moon perfectly illuminates a young man and woman's face. Looking at their features I notice they both have features like Eric's. These must be Eric's parents I think to myself.

Deciding to not go any further, even though my curiosity was getting the better of me. I went back and placed the album in the same spot I had taken it from. Frowning slightly I wonder how he even got those pictures. It was technically illegal to have any connections to family outside of your faction. With that thought at the forefront of my mind, I finally drift off into the sweet peace called slumber.

**A Couple Weeks Later: **

Groaning inwardly I carefully watch as Four makes his way to my table. I look to Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Christina. Uriah for once seems to get the message and quickly comes to sit on my right side, effectively blocking Four from sitting next to me. Four grunts slightly and opts to take the spot where Uriah sat only a few moments ago. Slowly I lower my gaze back to my food suddenly not hungry and feeling small.

My thoughts are clouded with Four sitting across from me. This has been happening ever since I spent the night at Eric's. Thinking back on that day I was thankful Eric asked me to stay with him.

* * *

"_Open up the damn door Eric!" Four roars from the other side. I cower slightly at the sound of his voice. Eric simply rolls his eyes at me. Nonetheless, he grabs his sidearm from the counter where it sat a few feet away. _

_When he reaches the door, he only opens it a crack. "What do you want Eaton?" The coldness in Eric's voice sends shivers up my spine. "What the hell do you think I want Eric? I want to speak with my girlfriend!" I wince at his words. Four knows damn well I meant it when I told him in my note I was leaving. _

"_What the hell dude. Why the fuck can't you accept she dumped your sorry ass? She doesn't want to see you," Eric spits venomously. I am taken aback by what he says. Who knew the Faction Leader would defend a low-level Leader. I can't help but smile at his words. Suddenly I heard a snarl that sounds so animalistic I wasn't sure if it came from a human. _

_Turning around from my spot on the couch I see Four trying to enter through the small crack Eric had opened to let speak._

"_You will regret leaving me, Tris! I'll make sure you fucking regret it!" with that Eric manages to close the door. The words that were just spoken leave me frozen. I did not doubt that he would make me regret it. _

* * *

I'm snapped out of the memory when Four abruptly stands up and walks away. I look at everyone sitting at the table. All of their eyes are focused on something that is behind me. Slowly I turn around and lookup. Lo and behold I see Eric standing behind me protectively. Uriah scurries out of his seat and Eric takes his place. He's big enough that his bicep is resting against my arm on the table. This makes the now regular butterflies stir.

I can't lie to myself any longer about the way Eric makes me feel. No matter how "too soon" or "that's wrong, you'll hurt Four," and all that shit. I have realized that I didn't love Four anymore after he started the abuse. I had just been too blind to realize it. I was in the healing process of coming out of a toxic relationship and I knew I was still hurting and needed time.

People have called me impulsive in the past. I still can be. But ever since I left Four I've been learning a lot in these past few weeks more than I ever have in my life.

Walking side by side Eric and I walk to the Leaders' offices. Today there was a big meeting about our new leader in training. From what I have read and heard about her, I see great promise. Today she will be briefed on what the training will entail and the time frame it will be done in. I look up at Eric and take some time to study his features.

He has a strong jaw, a slightly sloping nose, a sparse upper lip, and a fairly full lower lip. He catches me staring and I turn away so he won't see the slight blush that rises on my cheeks.

A few minutes later we're sitting in the conference room with our possible new trainee in front of us. From the look on her face, she is fearful, but she has hidden it well underneath all the confidence that she is showing. I think Eric can sense and see it too. All the other leaders seem to be oblivious. I'm the first to begin the questioning. "Layla, you made the top rank in your initiation overall. You choose to become a Leader, why do you want to help lead this faction?" My question catches her off guard by the way her features contort into confusion.

"Uh, I would like to be able to better Dauntless and make it safer." she stammers. I see Eric and Harrison purse their lips out of the corner of my eye. I sigh internally, bravery and confidence are what they're looking for. I can tell they're already wanting to move on to the next person who had shown interest in Leadership. Cal the only other female leader speaks up.

"Bravery and confidence are what Dauntless leaders are known for. You are showing bravery for coming up today and speaking to us about your possible Leadership position," Cal pauses briefly before continuing. "But, your bravery is not what it had seemed to be in the past. We all saw your fearscape and the physical part of your initiation."

Fear glints in Layla's eyes. "Y-yes ma'am." I frown at her stutter. Eric looks downright mad. I turn to him and put a hand on his arm. This causes him to look at me. I smile slightly and mouth, 'Give her a chance,' he frowns a bit more but nods.

"You will begin the paperwork and delegation part of your training next month. Here in this Leadership program, we need sharp and fearless leaders. If this does not go over well you will have to pick from the other jobs remaining." Eric said with a tone of finality in his voice. Layla's eyes go wide and she nods furiously. "Then you are dismissed." She scurries out of the room.

Harrison makes a displeased noise. "You're going to give her a chance? She can barely look us in the eye!" I just sit there and look at him. He continues on his rant not noticing Cal or Eric trying to shut him up. Sighing I finally decide to step in.

"Look, she may not seem brave or like she was confident. But if I was her and I had four big burly men," I gesture over to Nick in the corner, " glaring at her I would be shitting myself also." Harrison shuts up at that. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right. Let's give this girl a shot then."

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! It's been a while. Sorry for updating later than I hoped but it has been a crazy time for me. Sorry if this chapter was all over the place, I didn't like how my story map had it so I went off the beaten path. Hopefully, updates will be quicker now that the craziness is settling. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Slowly making progress of making them longer. Until next time! ~Moon**


	6. Important AN

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as much as I would like. I went to review the chapters I have written so far and I am unsatisfied with what I have written and know I could do better. I have jotted down a few ideas on what I would like to do differently. So, since I have over a month with no school and no other distractions I have decided to rewrite and follow my own path for this story. I have talked with Wolf about it and she agreed. I thank you guys for your patience and I will be keeping the original name and summary with the rewritten parts of the story. The rewrite of the first few chapters should be up in the next couple of weeks. When I have rewritten these chapters I will delete this version of the story. I hope all of you are well during this time. Thank you for bearing with me. I love you all! ~Moon **


End file.
